Perfect for me
by pinkie maz
Summary: Well what happens when you move to La Push with a cheesy dad and a box of oreos? well Jamie is about to tell you read about her time in La Push through the ups and lows and well who can resit them cute little puppies I mea wolfs..
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok guys I like haven't updated in what? months? anways this is my first twilight fic so I don't have a clue what I'm doing and sinc eI haven't read the res of breaking dawn it may seem..well pritty mcuh crap :P_**

**_Things to know : In this Jacob DIDN'T imprint on Nessie or what ever her long real name is and things have gone roughly back to normal.._**

_**Disclaimer : No I do not own Twilight if I did Jasper wouldn't be in lvoe with Alcie but in love with me ;) hey a girl can dream**_

Argh! I hated having a garde dog! So annoying especially when they come in the form of your father! Did he have to follow me around the house? Apparently he does. Come on I'm 16! I don't need him on my tail! I sigh has I turn round to see him one again standing there.

"Dad if you have something to tell me spit it out" I tell him sternly. I wouldn't be the one doing this if my mother was here. But she left me..she said she would always be there for me. She isn't. She told me that she would always love and protect me. She said so many things to me that were lies. Of course they wouldn't be lies if she didn't get in that stupid car! If she didn't turn left instead of right!

My dads voice brought me back to reality "Well..recently I've been..seeing someone" My jaw dropped. Was that even legal for people his age to date? Surely not..and ewww EWW they have properly done more then kissed. I shivered at the thought.

"She..she's really nice Jam Jam" Oh god he was using my baby name! This isn't good!

I stared at him in horror "I..I think you would like her..she has..has two kids...the girls your age..and" Two! Argh they would have a special bound and then theere would be me who ruined it all...great.

"Her names Sue...Sue Clearwater" How could he forget about mum? He loved _her_! Not this _Sue_!

"And well...it's been getting serious lately....so we will be moving to La Push" He let out a heavy sigh and my jaw dropped even more. My blood was boiling now. He had done it.

"What! I am not moving! I _like_ it here! I have grown up her! This is my home not some _La Push!_ Is that even a state? I don't want to go! I have friends here! I have a _life_ here!" I exploded...well can you blame me? I mean come on the first I ever hear of this 'Sue' and suddenly I'm moving! He didn't even give me hints or anything!

"Yes you are..in fact we are moving in two days" He told me sternly.

"But this was _mum's _house!"

My dad stiffened "And will always be her house. Now Jamie you know my job pays a lot so we will be keeping this house for when you are older but that doesn't change the fact that we are moving" He then turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

I sat down on the couch and out my fingers to my temples and said "Mental note to self My name is Jamie-ly I am NOT crazy, though my life has officially hit rock bottom" I then sighed and got up La Push better be sunny

All through our journey to La Push I had been glaring at my so called father. He said that you got used to weather and that it was a rather big place. Is it opposite day? Sorry just checking because La Push is NOT big and the weather is...well...eww to be honest. It's all moist and wet from rain.

We then pulled up to a tiny house. Great and it's tiny to. I sighed and got out of the truck. So this is where my dad came fishing...well...you no what..no comment. I pulled my bag off of the seat and was about to go into the house when my dad called me.

"Jamie come met Billy" He called I stopped dead in my tracks turned around and walked over to him obviously not happy.

Once I got to my dad he was standing with a teenage boy and a man in a wheel chair, wait back up teenage boy? Ohh hot teenage boy.

"Billy, Jacob this is my lovely daughter Jamie-ly" He smiled and the look in his eyes was has is he were..proud of me?

"It's good to met you Jamie-ly Simon here never stops talking about you when he comes down, I'm Billy by the way and this is my son Jacob" I didn't know why but I felt some kind of strange respect for this man maybe it was his voice..I don't know but something about him..something.

My dad blushed beside me "Well not all the time" he started.

"Oh dear I have seem to have got him started let's step aside Simon and let these two talk" Simon nodded and Billy wheeled off with my father...I think to the house..but who knows?

I then put my attention to Jacob. He had russet skin with black shaggy hair and his eyes....they were like some mixture of warm melted chocolate..with a hint of caramel..and now that I mention it there were loads of shades of brown in there..I shock my head to stop my thoughts there.

"Well has my dad embarrassingly introduced me I am Jamie-ly but I prefer Jamie" I smiled Jacob continued to look at me for moment has if I was some kind of jewel or something. What was so special about my limp bronze wavy hair? Or my green eyes? I had no clue but after a while I started to wonder if he heard me.

"I'm Jacob" He suddenly said in a husky voice which was like music to my ears "Errm..sorry about that I kind of went to my own little world there" He mummbled while blushing.

"Ah I tend to send boys into fantasy worlds with my undying beauty" I joked and he laughed a little.

"Well I should warn them" He joked though I couldn't help but notice some kind of seriousness to his words has if he really were to..

"Yeah or everyone will be out cold...you know I think I saw Billy about to faint..hmm could I bend that way?" I joked and Jacob burst out laughing.

"Please..don't give me the details" He laughed.

"Shame I had whole little plan in my head"

"I'm sure you did....So your dad seems.." Jacob struggled to look for the right word

"Embarrassing? Loopy? Goofy? Girly?" I offered and laughed a little.

"I was going to say nice but those work" He said with a sloop sided grin which I instantly fell for. Will you shut up in there! I asked my heart in my head it was starting to get on my nerves.

"You know there staring at us" Jacob said after a while

"Who?" I asked keeping my eyes on him to not give anything away.

"Our parents...argh and now there whispering to" He moaned and I held back a giggle. Wait since when did I giggle?

"I hate it when my dad looks at me that way" He mummered he sounded has if he were focused on something else has if he were trying to hear what they were saying "They are wondering what were talking about"

"Typical I swear my dad is so overprotective it annoys me so much" I said through clenched teeth and Jacob chuckled and then raised his voice.

"I would be delighted to help you bring in some of your stuff then show you the town"

"But I-" He then cut me off "Come on then Jamie" He then pulled me behind the truck.

"If you wanted to get me alone you could have just asked" I smirked and he grinned.

"I'll remember that" He said in a low tone and peeked around the moving van "They are getting closer" The way he said it you would have thought he were talking about aliens or mutants.

I then opened the door to the moving van and pulled out a box and handed it to him. And grabbed another "Come on follow me" I said and we both walked through the tiny garden and into the house.

To be honest it was bigger on the inside then what it looked on the out.

"Ok right we will take the boxes to my room" I said and then headed upstairs and went for the window that had a view of Jacob's house across the room..hehe

The rest of the day went pritty well Jacob helped me and my dad unpack and we were sitting in the half finished kitchen eating Oreos.

"Ok favourite animal" I asked him we had been doing this for a while now just asking random questions.

"Wolf you?" He said simply without thinking about it

"Hmm...a shark" He looked at me strangely for a second.

"Why is your favourite animal a shark?" He asked.

"Ok it's my second favourite I didn't want to sound cheesing by saying wolf was my favourite animal to" I blushed looking down and he chuckled.

"Ok then why is a wolf your favourite animal?" He asked and there was a sparkling in his eyes.

"I don't know....It's just like they are deadly but you want to cuddle them..and how they are so graceful...oh but my number one reason would have to be because they stay together"

"Yeah in there packs" He grinned but it seemed like he wasn't telling me something.

"So what's your reason?" I asked.

"Let's just say I've seen them up close and personal" He grinned and then we continued with our questions.

**_Ok does anyone lse think Simon is a lot like Charlie? and yes the Sue bit is very random but I wanted a reason for Leah to hate Jamie so there was more drama :P and a reaosn to why Seth wouldn't like like her so yeah next chapter I have no clue what's gonna happen ideas are welcome_**

**_Also if anyone wants to see somthing in the story then just ask for example "Hey could you make Embry wear pink pijams and watch spongebob?" ok that one is a bit silly..no very silly but you get the point_**

**_Please review and can someone tell me what happens in book three of breaking dawn other then Bella transforming_**

**_Thanks maz x_**

**_(P.S for those of you who haven't caught on Jacob imprinted on Jamie sorry If I didn't make that clear)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok since I started this story yesterday I wasn't expecting many reviews but thank you to () umm..you didn't use a name so yeah thnk you anyways_**

I was walking through a forest and I could here howling and snarling. Surely this was a dream? It had to be..but it just felt so real...I looked around I was in the middle of a small clearing and suddenly Jacob was in front of me.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I asked but her didn't reply he only let out a howl and transformed into a wolf in front of my eyes he was running towards me when I heard the front door close.

I jolted up in bed. My heart was racing. Just a dream I told myself just a dream. I wasn't sure what time it was but I knew that if I went back to sleep I would go through the same dream. I got out of bed and glanced at my clock it was 8:00 am. Strange I thought to myself normally I would wake up at 6:30. Then I remembered that I didn't have the sun to wake me up any more. Nope all I had was frickin drizzle.

I went into my bathroom which was surprisingly almost finished. I got into my shower and let the water shake of my odd dream. Why had I dreamt about Jacob? Maybe it's because he's one of the only people I knew in La Push. Ok so there's him and Billy...and soon to be..Sue. I shivered at the thought. Gah step mother's! I got out of the shower and changed into my jeans and and a simple T-shirt saying "It's just one dam project after another!" And a picture of an angry beaver.

I headed down stairs and was about to get some coco pops when I realised my dad wasn't here. Great I thought. I found his scribbled note on the table.

_Jam Jam_

_Gone to Sue's be home soon _

I sighed typical and then turned over the note to see.

_Why don't you head over to Billy's and spend some time with Jake?_

I groaned. He _wants_ me and Jacob to be an_ item_! I crumbled up the paper and through it in the bin. I decided to skip breakfast after all it was Sunday and went into the lounge and put on Scrubs.

After a while I got bored of this tiny house I had unpacked everything of mine! Seriously what was wrong with me? I guess I was still trying to shake of the dream. I was just about to go out for a walk when there was a knock on the door.

I opened my door to see a smiling Jake "Hey Jamie"

"Hey Jake" I smiled and leaned against the door frame.

"Well my dad said that sie you haven't been around La Push that I should introduce you to some people and show you around" He said shyly.

Great Billy and my dad were actually trying to get us closer. What did they think they we were two five year olds in the back garden?

"Jamie? You there?" Jake was looking at me I hadn't realised that I had spaced out on him.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry I just kinda got lost in my thoughts there" I blushed

"I remember when I used to be able to do that" Jacob sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and his eyebrows shot up in alarm

"Oh umm..nothing..nothing" He stumbled..ok odd.

"So are you going to show me around La Push or what?" I asked grabbing my coat and closing the door.

"Sure, sure" He said automatically.

"So this is your favourite beach?" I asked. Jacob had just finished giving me a very detailed tour of this tiny..place? I didn't know what to call La Push..does it count has a town? Yeah must be a town.

"Yeah..though I do like the Clam beach" He smiled has we continued to walk.

"Jacob!" Someone called from further down the beach we both turned round to see two people our age with a tiny little girl coming towards us.

"Hey Quil, Hey Embry" Jacob greeted and did that weird high five/hug thing that guys seem to do..seriously what's the name for that? A high Fug?

"Oh who's the pritty girl Jake?" The big one Embry asked.

"This is Jamie" Jake smiled and he gave me that look gain..has if I was some kind of trophy.

Quil then gasped "Jake have you imprin- Jake then covered his mouth quickly.

"Shut up!" He hissed at him and Embry burst out laughing.

"I don't get it" I spoke up and all three boys looked at me..oh and the toddler.

"It's nothing Jamie" Jacob insisted and glared and Quil before moving his hand from his mouth.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jamie I'm sure we'll see you around a lot form now on" Embry smirked was there some kind of insider joke or something?

"Oh you must be Simon's daughter" Quil suddenly came out with.

"Oh the one who's being seeing Sue" Embry seemed to click. Great everyone knew my dad and his 'relationship' with this Sue.

"Oh man and I really liked you is well" Quil sighed.

"Huh?" I asked my mind in a giant tangled up ball.

"Well it's just that after you meet Sue's daughter we'' never see you again...aww poor Jakey he'll be heart broken" Quil explained What the heck? What's wrong with Sue's daughter and why would Jake be heart broken?

"Don't be silly Quil Jake wouldn't let Jamie run away from the devil herself" Embry laughed.

"Guys that very disrespectful, after all Leah is a Beta" Jake suddenly said then he looked like he wished he didn't say anything.

"Sorry Jake" they both muttered.

"What's a beta?" I asked

"A beta is in second command from the Alpha" Quil answered naturally

"Who wants pie?" Embry asked before I could say anything else.

"I do!" Jake answered all to quickly "Come on there should be some at my house"

"I'll meet you guys there I'm just going to take Claire home" Quil said and picked up the little girl has if she were is life and walked off.

"Is Quil that girls brother?" I asked

"For now" Embry smirked

"Come on!" Jacob whined and almost dragged us to his house.

I'm not sure what time it was but the four of us were sitting in Jacob's lounge watching some kind of game while eating ham sandwiches, since sadly for Embry there was no pie.

"Goal!" Quil and Embry shouted has the leapt up form the couch it slightly startled me.

I then noticed that Jake didn't shout out or any thing and turned round to see him he looked quickly away and to the screen. Was he look at me that whole time?

"Jake where's your kitchen?" I asked him

"I'll show you" He smiled and I picked up my plate and followed him.

"So what do you think of La Push so far?" He asked me while her leaned agaisnt the kitchen counter.

I put me plate down next to the sink and then laughed "First impressions are never easy" I joked and he smirked.

"They can be a little daft"

"They seem nice I suppose" I smiled "Come on we better get back or they will think were up to something"

"Yeah we wouldn't want them to get the same impression that our dads got"

"You noticed it to!"

"It's kind of hard not to Billy wouldn't stop talking about you, saying what a nice girl you were"

I could feel the redness going to my checks "Not that I don't agree with him or anything" Jake added which only made me go even more pink.

"Has I said come on" He smirked and lead me back to the lounge.

The site that we saw wasn't pleasant though. There in front of us was Embry legs folded sitting on the floor only meters away from the T.V with another guy who was older then him. Thee was watching..gulp...the Gilmore girls and not only were they watching it but they were miming the words along with it to!

Both mine and Jacob's jaw dropped. Then Quil walked up to us..I'm guessing he had a bathroom break and he gasped. That's what got the two boys attention.

They both jumped up from the floor in embarrassment.

"Jamie, Paul. Paul, Jamie" Jacob smirked.

**_Ok I know I know cheesy but until I can think of some kind of trouble to happen in La Push it might be dull for a bit and here's a radom fact I own that beaver top :P_**

**_Also request! If you want to see ANYTHING! well read anything...I honestly won't mind and if you have any idea what trouble can come to down please tell me!_**

**_So please review and I will..err...give you a cookie? yeah cookies for reviews and a llama..why not?_**

**_maz x_**

**_(P.S for those who haven't noticed I'm more of a dilague person so there will be lots of talking...not much on the back round and stuff though :P)_**


End file.
